minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Herobrine
Mecha Herobrine '''is a boss that can be challenged after the Player defeats Blue Thunder, Herobrine (3rd), Haskoradom, Scourge, and all bosses before them. He is part cyborg, enhanced with robotic parts that make him difficult to fight successfully. Despite The Player saving Herobrine in the fight with Scourge, he still is furious at the Player. He has 345,000 <3 and is wearing various mechanical weapons and armour. Powers/Skills Unlike Herobrine, Mecha Herobrine does not have any supernatural powers and most of his powers comes from his robotic body. Here is the following: '''Enhanced Speed: He runs much quicker than any average human. But Herobrine's enhanced speed are even more faster even this enhanced speed. Enhanced Jumping Boost: '''He can jumps for about 15 meters which is higher than any average human being. '''Enhanced Strength: '''When he's battling with the player, he lifts up a heavy-metal refrigerator, and throw it at the player. '''Intelligence: '''No matter where the player is hiding, even they hide in a locker or under a bed, he can still finds them. '''Rocket Launcher: '''He can fires the rocket launcher by using his Rocket Launcher Device. '''Turrent: '''He can shoots the player by using his Turrent Device. But this would slowly decreases his battery. Tactics Mecha Herobrine is found in BlackDown, after killing at least 30 Corrupted Creepers. (Cutscene Lines) *The Player kills a Corrupted Creeper with a VenomBlade* The Player: Yes! More XP! *picks up the XP orbs* *Some mysterious earthquake randomly occurs, killing all nearby Corrupted mobs* ?: I do believe we have met before. Might I ask for why you are tresspassing in my territory? The Player: Territory? ?: Why yes. This is my land, and has always been mine. *the sound of metal boots clanging against the ground is heard* *Mecha Herobrine appears* MH: Ah. The brave Minecraftian. *frowns and points his gunlike cyborg weapon at the Player's neck* The Player: Hey, I didn't come to fight you! MH: Yet I did. Looks like we'll have to do this my way. *The camera zooms in on MH, robotic eye glowing, and he charges up the gunlike weapon* (end of cutscene) Mecha Herobrine is very hard to fight. He has periodicly charging forcefields that surround him for 10 seconds, then stop for two seconds before fizzing up again. When The Player hits or is hit by the forcefield, they take a base of 80 <3, but certain types of armour can reduce it to 7 <3. He will randomly fire phasers at the player with his cyborg-gun that always does 4 <3 and will set the player on fire. If the phaser hits the ground, it will destroy a small radius of blocks and set some on fire. His claw-hand will shoot primed TNT every 20 seconds at the direction of the Player, and it will explode when it hits the ground or a mob. The only way to attack him is when his forcefeild is off, and he is not affected by the SpiritScythe, VenomBlade, Emerald Sword, Diamond Sword, or Bow. However, he is affected by all angelic weapons, Nova Bow, and the Sunstone Sword, but the damage dealt to him with these weapons are cut down by a third. It is impossible to run from him because he will shoot you before you can get far. The next cutscene will play when Mecha Herobrine has lost 20,000 <3. (Cutscene Lines) *MH is knocked back a few feet by one of the Player's weapons* MH: Ugh. You have definitely gotten stronger. But that will soon be fixed. *MH summons a bolt of violet lightning to strike the player, making all their weapons vaporize and turn to dust* The Player: Oh no. (end of cutscene) The Player must fight Mecha Herobrine with their bare hands. Everything that does damage over 3 <3 in their inventory and hotbar will vanish. Since Mecha Herobrine is immune to fire, Fire Aspect and Flint & Steel is useless. This particular stage of the fight, however, causes the player to have Speed II for forever, making it somewhat easier to dodge his attacks. Mecha Herobrine's attacks do 4 <3 less than normal. Note that armor will not be vaprized, and provided the Player an advantage to making his attacks do as little as 3 <3. The next cutscene will play when Mecha Herobrine has 200,000 <3 left. (Cutscene Lines) *MH yells, falls on his back, but gets up again* MH: I will not tolerate a loss! *voice trembling with fury* I will not let you get away with what you have done! You have messed with me for the last time!! *MH summons 50 of each BlackDown mob, enhanced with cyborg weapons and armor identical to MH's* MH: You will face my wrath! *All the BlackDown cyborgs and MH charge towards the player* (end of cutscene) Somehow, The Player's weapons are gained back. Mecha Herobrine's attacks are charged up by an extra 10 <3, and each BlackDown cyborg has 200 <3 more health than usual and their attacks are identical to Mecha Herobrine's. They have the ability to clone copies of themselves that are half as strong as the real one and explode when killed. They duplicate every 30 seconds, and the duplicates are capable of duplicating. Thus, if the player does not fight the BlackDown cyborgs first, then they would be severely outnumbered and overpowered. Mecha Herobrine will repetively try to heal any badly injured cyborgs so they can keep on fighting. When Mecha Herobrine is down to 175,000 <3 and all the cyborgs are gone, then the next cutscene will play. (Cutscene Lines) *MH is stomping his foot in frustration* MH: Why must you always never give up? *summons an army of cyborg Nightmare Dynonns* The Player: *reluctantly pulls out one of their weapons* (end of cutscene) This is one of the hardest stages in the fight with Mecha Herobrine. There are 100 Nightmare Dynonns, each with an enhanced pair of robotic arms that can shoot persistant missiles and lasers that can set the Player on fire in which cannot be put out, but must be waited out. They have 20,000 <3, and if the Player dies, they are spawned back in with all their stuff, but all the Nightmare Dynonns will be back with full health. They do not actually fight Mecha Herobrine in this stage of the fight, but he will attempt every now and then to heal the Nightmare Dynonns. The next cutscene will play when all Dynonns are defeated. (Cutscene Lines) *MH looks massively frustrated* MH: I will not tolerate defeat! *MH starts to transform into a robotic Hydra, but has 44 heads and three pairs of wings* MH: *all heads screech* You will '''NOT SUCCEED IN THIS!!! (end of cutscene) The Mecha Hydra (aka Mecha Herobrine) is dangerously powerful. Each head can fire a persistant beam of green light that can automatically kill the Player. Armor does not affect the damage dealt to the beams. The Mecha Hydra will constantly stay airborne and must be attacked with a Nova Bow. Damage dealt to it will now also be dealt back to the Player, but half the damage it took. Armor does affect damage from this. Every time the Player lands a hit on The Mecha Hydra, they have a 70% chance to receive a random effect that hurts them, such as B-Charge, Wither, Scourge, ect. and has double the normal length and power. Nightmare Dynonn cyborgs will randomly fly out and attack the Player, three times stronger than before. Cyborg BlackDown mobs will also come and fight the Player. All previous bosses fought will come and fight the Player as well, quadruple the strength as normal and all morphed into cyborgs. This means that there is a high risk that the Player will die from a Cyborg Haskoradom or Blue Thunder, and not particularly Mecha Herobrine/Hydra himself. The cyborg-bosses can also clone themselves, at around every 6 minutes. The clones are twice as powerful as the real one. Clones cannot clone themselves, however, and each boss can only make one clone. The next cutscene will play when Mecha Herobrine/Hydra has 10,000 <3 left, at least 3000 Nightmare Dynonn-Cyborgs are killed, and all Cyborg bosses as well as at least one of their clones are killed. (It is advised to kill the Dynonn-cyborgs first, then kill all clones, then the real bosses, and finally Mecha Herobrine/Hydra) (Cutscene Lines) *MH is screeching and slowly turning into his normal cyborg form* MH: I WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE! *MH punches the ground with his claw-hand, and a giant black hole appears beneath him* *Horrible creatures mixed with corruption and robotics are flying and crawling out of the black hole* The Player: *shivering and backing up* My gosh.. *The animals seem to be cloning at a fast rate* MH: AFTER THE SICK HUMAN! *points at the Player* (end of cutscene) Every creature, boss, and mob in the game will now be in this fight. They are all corrupted and have cyborg implants, many times stronger than their origonal form. This also means that every boss will come out a second time. All of the cyborgs can clone themselves, and clones can clone themselves. Each clone has a 40% chance to be stronger than its cloner. If there is a cutscene boss, then their cutscenes will no longer play as you fight them. Note that Scourge, when transforming into the Midnight Fury forme, he is full robot and many times larger than most mobs fighting the player. Each mob will also shapeshift into either another mob, a boss, or Mecha Herobrine. Some robotic mobs may be mobs that the player has not encountered yet. Mecha Herobrine will be 20x stronger than he origonally started out as, and he appears to shapeshift from Mecha Hydra to his origonal form. The weapons that do not affect these mobs are Wooden Swords, Stone Swords, Iron Swords, Gold Swords, Diamond Swords, Emerald Swords, Ruby Swords, Forlorn Sword, Sword of All Oblivion and Destruction, Inferno Staff, VenomBlade, Bow, Nova Bow, and the Spirit Scythe. Angelic tools and the Sunstone Sword is practically the only thing the player has to fight with, since they are immune to drowning, burning, suffocating, or taking fall damage. A Wither-cyborg has a chance to clone three Wither Skelly-Cyborgs ''and ''a Wither cyborg. All mob-borgs can summon lightning, summon another cyborg of a different kind, shoot persistant lasers, lock-on missiles, a periodic forcefield, randomly deflect attacks, and see the Player's next move; they can predict the near-future and use the forcefield or deflect an attack to prevent damage done to them. Damage dealt to any mob/boss cyborg is dealt back at the player, but doubled. If the Player dies, they are spawned back in the fight scene and get their stuff back, but all the mob/boss cyborgs come back with full health. The last cutscene will play when Mecha Herobrine has lost all his health. (Cutscene Lines) *MH is yelling in fury and pain as he crumples to the ground, some mechanical implants obstructed and broken* The Player: *walks over to MH* I never wanted to fight you in the first place, you know... MH: *clutching his chest* Leave me! I do not wish to be bullied from my failure! The Player: What? Why would I bully you to death? MH: I never forget an incident, *bleep* Minecraftian. Your behavior in the past tells me what you would do now. *sagging to the hard floor of BlackDown* *A huge explosion occurs out of nowhere, and The Player is rocketed back several hundred blocks* *MH is no longer there* (end of cutscene) 190,000,000 XP orbs will fall from the sky as well as 100,000 of each mob-dropping item (lag alert!). Swords that are normally obtained by crafting will also fall, having random, and very high, enchantments. Category:Bosses Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Robotic Mobs Category:Herobrine Variations